The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-13’ and more particularly as a grapevine that produces a red-colored large seedless grape that matures approximately from the fourth week of August to the first week of September in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention closely resembles Flame Seedless (unpatented) but it produces a large sized grape with excellent flavor and matures approximately six weeks later.